Teen Titans Drabbles
by BornToBeAGingerArcher
Summary: I love drabbles, so I wrote some. Some are funny, some are heart-warming, and some are sad. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the story line. All characters belong to DC Comics. Please take the poll on my profile so I know what you guys want to see. On permanent hiatus.
1. Angst

Angst

"It's just not fair! We just moved here a year ago!" Catherine "Kitten" Walker shrieked, her father and younger siblings covering their ears.

"I know sweetie, but you know that I can't stay in the same place for too long," her father chided.

"Whatever. You care more about being some two-bit villain than do about your own daughter!"

"What are you talking about? You know I love you."

"You only love me because you have to. You're never there for me."

"Yes I am! I care about you very much!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what place I came in at the last beauty pageant? Oh, that right, you weren't there. You had some stupid "meeting" about how to take over Jump City."

"Kitty, I think you're over-reacting."

"Over-reacting?! You think I'M over-reacting?! I'm not the one who wears a stupid mask and breeds moths in my basement!"

"Catherine, please. I help you all the time. I got you a date to the prom."

"Dad, the only reason Robbie went with me is because I threatened to release moths on the city. You never paid attention to me when I was little, and now, I'm resorting to blackmail. I can't do this anymore!" Kitten screamed as she ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

She felt so alone _. If only someone cared about me_ , she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's note: How was that? Could I have done anything differently? What kind of drabbles would you like to see? I have poll on my profile about it.**


	2. Enthusiasm

**What's this? Another story? Inconceivable! This is far too long to technically be a drabble but I'm putting it here anyway 'cause I feel like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** Knock, knock. Who's there? The Teen Titans. The Teen Titans, who? I don't own the Teen Titans.

 **Enthusiasm**

It was Beast Boy's 18th birthday and Wally wanted to make it special. He worked all night on his gift. The next morning, he went to the Tower to bring Beast Boy to his gift.

"Come on, BB." Wally shouted as he zoomed down the sidewalk, scaring a flock of pigeons.

"Wait, slow down, Wally! You may not've noticed, but I don't have super speed like you. Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see."

"I know it's my birthday and all, but it sounds like whatever you're going to show me must've been quite a hassle to prepare."

"You're worth it! After all, I did kinda forget your birthday the last four years, so this is making up for it. You'll never guess what it is!"

"Is it a new videogame?"

"Nope."

"Is it a vegan recipe book?"

"No, dude. Of course not."

"Darn! I was really hoping for one." Beast Boy mumbled "Hmm… I don't know what else it could be."

"That's okay."

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" Beast Boy whined indignantly.

"'Cause then it wouldn't a surprise, now would it?" Wally asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I guess not."

"We're here!" Wally announced.

They had stopped in front of a giant lump with a tarp over it. As Wally pulled the tarp off, BB's eyes grew huge. It was a lifetime supply of tofu waffles.

"Woah! This is the best birthday ever!" BB gleefully squealed as he dove into the pile.

Wally chuckled and shook his head, "You're such a dork!" Deep down, though, he was glad that he had a friend who loved life as much as BB did.

Their joy was short-lived however. Slade appeared out of nowhere and began shooting the waffles with a laser.

"Why did you do that?" Beast Boy asked irately. He really, really loved his waffles.

"Those waffles were poisoned!"

"Wait-what the heck is going on here? Since when did you care about my safety?"

"Because I'm not Slade!" "Slade" removed his mask to reveal….. Wally?

"I got here just in time. That much arsenic would've taken you out in minutes."

"Thanks for saving me." BB said sheepishly. "Wait if you're there, then who's that?"

"Wally" removed his mask. It wasn't Slade, no, that'd be too obvious. It was a tall middle-aged man with large spectacles.

"Who are you and why do you want to hurt my friend?" Wally shouted angrily.

"I'm Mr. Harris. And don't play dumb, you know what you did….. Garfield."

"Who's Garfield?" Wally asked.

"I am." Beast Boy stated. "And I think I know why he's mad at me."

"Why's that?" Wally asked as he called the police.

"Well a few weeks ago, I wanted some good tofu, so I went to a buffet owned by this gentleman." Beast Boy nodded in Mr. Harris's direction. "Well, I guess I got overzealous or something, because before I knew it, I had eaten all the tofu in the place."

"But you still didn't tell me why he wants to kill you."

"Well, because I ate all the tofu, he had none to give to the other customers for a while. By the time he got his next shipment, the place was a ghost town, so he went out of business. I guess he wanted to get revenge for destroying his business."

"That's right! But I will have my revenge! You haven't seen the last of me!" Mr. Harris manically laughed as he lunged at Beast Boy.

"What a weirdo," one officer said as he was dragging Mr. Harris away.

"You don't know the half of it." Wally laughed.

 **Later…**

Wally and Beast Boy were sitting in the living room of Titans Tower, playing video games and talking.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything for your birthday." Wally said apologetically.

"It's okay. Besides, you kinda saved my life. I think _I_ owe _you_ a present."

"You're my friend, Beast Boy. It was no big deal."

"At least you're not making fun of my name like Raven did. I thought I'd never live it down."

"Hey, when you go through life with a name like Wallace, you tend to not think much of unusual names."

"By the way, how did you know about the waffles?"

"I went over to the Tower earlier and Robin said you weren't there. He thought I was with you. That's when I knew that something was up. I know how much you love waffles and tofu and I figured they would try to poison your food."

"But how did you know the waffles contained arsenic?"

"Oh. I was kinda just guessing with that."

Wally glanced down at his watch. "Aw man. It's getting late. I don't want to go, but I know Jinx will stay up waiting for me to come home."

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever!"

"Because I saved your life?"

"No, Wally. Because you cared enough to worry about me. I love you, man!" Beast Boy said as he pulled Wally into a semi-awkward hug.

"I love you too, buddy!"

Beast Boy yawned. "I guess I better get to bed. I had a long, interesting day."

They both laughed and exchanged goodbyes.

As Wally sped into the night, Beast Boy mused "I wonder what danger my next birthday will bring."

 **Author's note:** Woah! That came out of nowhere. At first I ended the story with Best Boy in the waffles, but I wasn't satisfied with it. This was the first thing that popped into my head. It was a nice change, for me at least, from the last story. I had no idea who was posing as Wally. At first I was going to have it be Kitten, who was mad at BB for not wanting to date her, but I didn't want to contradict what I had said about her in the last story. Then I thought about Rose poisoning BB on Slade's orders, but I realize Slade would have no desire to kill him. I can pull the craziness/sentimentality back if it was too much. If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
